Vampire Kiss
by Lady Myuu
Summary: He didn't know why she chose him. She didn't mean to act on it. Two vampires from different lives, different clans set aside their ways for one moment. Just to have each other. Based on a RP I was in, so not within perfect canon of Old World, and a little cliche and silly. Its just a one-shot between my character and my husband's. It gets a little dirty at the end.


He didn't know how it happened or why. She chose him. He couldn't logically figure it out, most stayed far away from him, other Gangrel did so out of respect, others out of fear. But she was rare, not Gangrel but not just some other clan, she was Salubri. One of the rarest bloodlines left, once a clan now just a few scattered members of a sad story. He'd worked with her before, and spoke to her often. Their paths always seemed to cross and both always wanted the best, even if he was willing to do the worse to achieve that. She never broke her vows, her convictions. Sometimes when he looked at her, he thought he saw her breathe.

She chose him. It wasn't on purpose and she never had the intention of telling him so. She always liked to watch him, fond of his clan and their wild like style. Something primal about it, living so close to the Beast in a harmony that took her kind years, hundreds of years, to master. Yet their clan could do so, because they did not deny its beast's desires, did not damn that innate monstrous nature, but found a way to live beside it. He had found a way to do so. He was tall and protective, he always seemed to have some new pup or fledgling near him, and he watched over them like they were his own childre. This nature never seemed to fade from him as the years went by, as he grew into his vampirism and she grew into her faith. She hadn't meant to show him, to reveal that she chose him to be her secret admiration.

You see, it would never work. No. Both had taken on vows, duties to themselves, duties to others that would never allow it to work. The fact they were vampire's made it even worse. Destined to hurt, destined to break. Destined to be alone.

But he was still dumbfounded when she stole a kiss. She wasn't sure why she did it, why she would put that sort of pressure on him at this time. Things were dire and things were dangerous, and he didn't need to be thinking about that kiss when he was fighting for his life. But she couldn't take it back now and he didn't deny it. That was yesterday.

Today he had an arm around her, they had struggled through another mission, still trying to help the local tremere Chantry, which is a long story in itself, a Salubri helping Tremere is not something one would ever hear. But for another time perhaps. But after some serious injury, the two had returned to the haven claimed by the Gangrel, the others still out.

Seshia was a beautiful middle eastern woman, though her skin held the sickly pale only vampires have, it still holds that soft brown of her homeland's. Her eyes that wise understanding, that wisdom that the women of the east seem to always carry. Her beauty was slightly unnatural, with her constant vigilance to the faith of Golhanda and the care of a very wise sire had raised her into a fascinating and gentle creature of the vampire faith. She constantly reminds herself of what she is, of what her kind can become... and that is how she remains so kind, so gentle, so... human.

Jason was a young Gangrel, truthfully all this respect he's gathered isn't from the age. Its from what he's done. He wasn't an extremely handsome man, his past had seen to many broken noses, many bruises and cuts. He had a good strong chin, a sharpness to him and raggedy black hair. What gained him his respect perhaps was his yellow eyes, or the fact he diablorized an elder Tzimice once. But mostly, it was the Holy relic, a sword enchanted to kill evil. For some reason this sword accepted him as its master, allowing him to touch it. No one knew why, because Jason defiantly could not free himself of the taint of vampirism.

Seshia shifted her head as the wrap fell from her, revealing her long black hair. She had found that place on a man's shoulder that let her head fit perfectly. His strong arm around her made her feel strange, she rarely felt in danger, rarely felt she needed protection. Living as a Salubri made her live like each day was her last. So she had long ago stopped fearing death. But now... she felt safe. Is this why others seemed to trust him? Even though that sword made them feel so … bad? Like death was walking beside them? The conflicting feelings of knowing he could easily kill you, yet takes the time to protect those who can't protect themselves... no wonder women stared from afar.

Jason didn't really know what to do. He had his arm around her, and she was leaning against him, resting from the healing she had to do, his face still stinging from the burns. He really did hate assamite's poison blood. Especially when they learn how to spit it into your face. Seshia worked on his face for at least an hour, drawing the poison out, healing his face with her special touch. He never realized how intimate it got when she healed, how close she had to get, the warmth of the touch. He held her as she rested, and he wondered about this. About what could come out of this. Vampires often mimicked human romance, human relationship and even love... but with no death, no family, no real end... what could it amount too?

He was drawn out of his thought as Seshia slowly sat up and looked at him, her brown eyes looking through the sunglasses he wore to hide the yellow.

"Whats wrong?" Jason asked. Seshia went to take the wrap off her head and throw it aside. She looked a bit distressed.

"What am I doing." her reply came as she almost pulled away, but his arm didn't let her. "This isn't fair, not to you." he saw her get even more worried as she felt as if she was destroying his life.

"Its alright, Seshia." he quickly tried to sooth, and brushed some of the hair out of her face, her beautiful worried face.

"No... no its not. This wont work... this could never work... I'm letting a stupid human dream..." she shut her eyes and sighed to herself. Jason didn't really know what to do. He never expected himself to be in this situation anyway. But now he didn't want to lose it, now that he felt it. He slid a hand under her chin and got her to look at him.

"What do you want to do, Seshia. I will understand." Jason said gently, trying to get her to calm down. Seshia just looked at him, unsure and emberassed. She didn't turn away from him, and he just waited for her reply. But it didn't come in words as she lifted her hands up to take his sunglasses off, to look into his yellow animal like eyes. He pulled his hand back as she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back this time. Jason knew how stupid this was, how this would never work, but he still kissed her back anyway. He found his hand on her shoulder and his arm around her as she snaked her own limbs to his neck. She broke the kiss and hid her face against his chest, she was shivering. She wasn't cold and he realized she was scared. He couldn't recall seeing her truly afraid before.

"Seshia?" he whispered, still a bit stunned at this. She gripped his shirt and he hugged her close as they sat on the floor of the dirty old building. She didn't reply, just seemed to stay curled up in his arms. Before she leaned up again and this time he kissed her first. He could feel her startlement at that and found she kissed him back fiercely. The kissing grew stronger as he ran a hand down her back then up, soothing her. She hid her face in his neck and he felt her warm breath sigh out against it. He felt something rise inside him, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. He moved to shift her and kiss her again and this time on the neck, loving nestling kisses.

Jason felt Seshia gasp and make a few noises as he kissed her lips, chin, nape of her neck. She didn't seem to know how to respond to his sudden outburst of affection. Jason's beast saw an opportunity for dominance and took it, not in the harsh sense, but in a sense that is often loss on vampires. He didn't touch anywhere that could be deemed unsavory and she just held onto his shirt as they kissed each other. Seshia found herself on her back and looking up as Jason was over her, he had stopped kissing and was looking down at her, his arm to one side of her and his chest above hers. She seemed a bit wide eyed, not out of fear but out of surprise. He looked a little startled himself and went to pull back from her, before she went to grab his shirt and pull him down to kiss her again. Jason found her hands around him and her lips against his. The heat began all over again as the two kissed and felt each other, and the sounds they got each other to make only drove them farther into a beastial urge. Suddenly Jason bit her, its a natural instinct for a vampire to bite and in these states, somewhere between feeding and love making, to bite is to be intimate.

Seshia gasps as his fangs sink into her nape, between her neck and shoulder. She almost arches against him as the pleasure from a vampire bite moves through her. He doesn't drink, just holds the bite. His body shifted over hers as the two begin a process that is one of the few ways a vampire can truly make love. Sex isn't what it use to be when you are dead. His hand lays on her hip, then draws up to her breast, her body whimpering against his. He frees the bite from her neck and goes to run a hand over her cheek and kisses her forehead. Seshia gasps still from pleasure as Jason lets her move her hands over him and against his neck, touching the corner of his mouth. She goes to kiss his lips softly before she goes to put her mouth over his neck and sink her fangs in. Jason almost jerks, almost, the pleasure of this bite.

He grabs at her, the various curves of her body and parts, she bites a little harder and he gasps and makes a strange almost feral sound. He goes to move and she frees him as he pulls back from her and she gasps as his hand slids up her shirt and over her breasts. He goes to move down again and kiss her neck and shoulder, before sinking teeth in, she returned the vampire kiss with her own and the two held onto eachother, clinging onto each other, teeth and hands.

Neither was sure what had happened, how they got to this point. His body over hers, between her. Neither was fully revealed, the place and situation didn't call for that. But he was still there, her body arching as his entered hers. Sex for vampires isn't such a smooth act, it takes blood to get the organs working correctly and that took energy they had to take from others. But both felt it was worth it, as Seshia leaned up to sink her fangs into his shoulder as he moved against her. He grunted and growled against her as she made sounds through her teeth. He leaned down to kiss her neck and then nipped at her, his voice rough and animal like as he grunted.

He grew impatient, and harder, roughly against her and pounding as he took her, their teeth almost tearing each others flesh. She let go of her bite and made a sound that he wasn't sure if she meant pain or pleasure. But at that moment he just wanted to take her, have her, know her. It didnt matter how things could go now, he would have her. Even just for now. He still held her shoulder in his teeth as he continued to build a harsh primal rythem. She moved against him, with him. Her arms holding onto him. Their beasts almost seemed to touch as they felt each others power against their own, the coiling of different clans, different and lives, yet they were sharing that in this moment.

Jason growled loudly and released his bite and to her ear he nipped as he gave a harsh thrust into her, and Seshia made a gasping sound as she arched and then it was over. Her body tight around his as he nestled her neck again. He freed himself and lay down beside Seshia. Seshia herself shifted her skirt down and rolled over against Jason and curled around him, his arm moved to let her in closer. He went to adjust himself a little and then kissed her head.

"... I guess that answered that." Seshia whispered to Jason.

"Hmm..." Jason said, feeling strangely content, "Yeah, I guess so."


End file.
